Talk:Kick/@comment-5621386-20130122011624/@comment-5741473-20130122023707
My parents are the exact same way sometimes. They say "it's okay if you don't win in piano competitions or don't make it in in State Orchestra", but when I don't, I eventually get yelled at for it. My grades have to be good. My piano playing must improve daily from practice (which I'm being forced to do nonstop some days). Every day they ask me, "How can you play it now? Well, right? Keep practicing until you can." Same with my viola. It's like I can never have a break. I can't sit down and try to finish the story I'm writing or just use the computer because I'm not being productive. My friends...I love them to death, but they don't always understand what I'm going through sometimes. They don't understand the pressure, the need to feel as if you're perfect enough for your family. I think to them I have so much that I should be grateful for. My family is respected in my community, so sometimes I feel as if I have to be the daughter that can be good enough for others to say, "Hey, that's the daughter of ___. Wahh, they raised her well." That includes awards, and it's definitely hard sometimes. My parents don't realize the pressure that's put on me. Heck, I don't think they even mean for me to feel that way, but it's just like that, you know? It's just so hard sometimes, but in the end, they just want what's best for you. We can feel like they just want to show us off, like our hard work is never good enough, but truly, all of these achievements, all of the good things we do because of our parents are what's going to help us later in life. I've come to the realization though sometimes, I still crack. I still cry. But that's okay. We're still human, right? So yes, you have permission to cry. Trust me, when I say this: it's good for you. It's never good to keep everything held up inside of you. And I know it's hard. Trust me, I fully understand. But that's life, you know? Plus, one day, I think you'll be grateful for it. Not the pressure or the attitude, but I think we'll both be able to appreciate what comes from that in the future. Plus, you'll always have your friends. In real life and in this wiki. My friends don't always understand what I'm going through, but I can always trust them to listen. Maybe not offer advice or share the same feelings, but just being the person who knows what you're going through and not judge you for it can be enough. Really, sometimes that's all we need. Just someone to listen. Plus, I'm pretty sure you can always goes to your friends in this wiki. That's kinda why I love this wiki. I know I don't really contribute much, but just coming on here and reading the fun, interesting comments of others just kinda relax me at times. Plus, I can post practically anything on here and not get judged. Actually, I get encouragement even if I have no idea who the heck you people are. Normally, I wouldn't ever post anything like this, but here, I don't have anything to lose, so I think it's okay. ^_^ Well, I hope this helps.